


Whump Week day 1 - Self Surgery

by achievement_huntresss



Series: Flan's MH/CL44 fics [6]
Category: Marble Hornets, Slenderblogs
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Gore, Gunshot Wounds, Whump, self-surgery, whump week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievement_huntresss/pseuds/achievement_huntresss
Summary: Jay can't breathe.He's crawling across the ground (concrete? dirt? he can't tell anymore), blood everywhere. He has a first aid kit in his bag, a crazy idea, and just enough adrenaline to make it happen.He coughs up blood.Jay needs to make this quick.
Series: Flan's MH/CL44 fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187675
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Whump Week day 1 - Self Surgery

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO WHUMP WEEK MOTHERFRICKERS!!!!!!
> 
> Basically I gave my discord a list of whump tropes and characters and told them to pick 7. This is the first of those 7!

"Alex-"

Before Jay can say anything else, an ear-ringing bang rips through the air and it feels like he's torn in two. He gasps, dropping the camera and sliding down the wall. Alex, his oldest friend, a face he could never forget, never unsee, just stares blankly at him. Then, Alex (or the thing that used to be Alex) turns on his heel and walk out, shouting something that might be another name. Jay can't tell, the blood in his ears rushing too loud-

Oh.

Blood.

Right.

It all comes crashing back. The pain rips through him a second time and Jay wastes precious oxygen by letting out a gargled sound, too pitiful to be a scream. Shakily, he raises one hand from his side, the dark red staining both it and his shirt. He barely gets a glance at the wound before a wave of nausea beats out the pain and Jay is forced to take a few shallow painful breaths.

Jay can't breathe.

He panics, then immediately curses at himself mentally. The first rule of that first aid class he took in Sophomore year was never to panic.

Jay can't breathe.

His eyes move around wildly, trying to find anything to focus on when he sees it. His backpack.

Jay can't breathe.

He's crawling across the ground (concrete? dirt? he can't tell anymore), blood everywhere. He has a first aid kit in his bag, a crazy idea, and just enough adrenaline to make it happen.

He coughs up blood.

Jay needs to make this quick.

He reaches his backpack and slowly sits up, still applying pressure onto his side. With his other hand he fumbles through the bag, bloodsoaked hand slipping over empty pill bottles and his car keys until-

_Yes!_ He mentally cheers. The first aid kit had started out as a standard soccer mom kit he had found at a dollar store, but over the years he had added several pieces of more heavy duty medical equipment, including a needle and thread. Most of the additions had come from Tim's insistence-

Oh.

Tim.

_Tim._

Jay lets out a sob, then groans in pain. He's woozy now, feeling more tired than anything. He wants to cry out for the other man, but he knows that with that... that thing around, Tim could be anywhere. HE might not even be in the building at this point. He grits his teeth, finally grabbing hold of the needle and thread (thanking anyone or anything listening out in the universe that Tim had pre-threaded the needle). Jay just needed to stitch himself up and catch his breath, then he would be able to find Tim and get the hell out of Benedict Hall. Fuck Alex. They could deal with him after-

Jay nearly faints as the needle enters his skin. The pain isn't the part that gets him, no the gunshot wound hurts too much to allow any other sensation through. No, the visceral scene of watching himself shove a needle through a bloody hole in his side makes him want to pass out or puke or both. He begins to breathe quicker, shallower, and he hears a voice in his head that almost sounds like Brian telling him to calm down and breathe slower but he can't he can't he-

He pulls the needle all the way through and watches as the thread pulls part of the hold shut.

He's glad he hasn't eaten in a few days, because otherwise he'd be covered in vomit as well as blood.

Jay breathes slower, eyes fluttering open and shut as he continues to stitch the wound closed. He can hear someone running through the upstairs of the Hall, whether they're being chased or chasing someone else, he can't tell. He takes a deep shuddering breath as he finally gets the wound closed. He reaches for the scissors in the first aid kit, fumbling with them. He forces himself to open his eyes as he cuts the thread free from the needle. His hands are too shaky to tie the end of the thread so he leans his head back against the wall and closes his eyes.

He's starting to feel really cold.

And tired.

Something tells him not to fall asleep but he can't remember why or who told him that in the first place.

The footsteps get louder

Or maybe it's his heartbeat in his ears.

"-ay? Oh God-"

He knows that voice. His eyes are like bags of sand as he tries to open them.

"Jay? Jay, buddy can you hear me? Oh God, no-"

Jay gets his eyes open.

"Tm?"

"Yeah Jay, it's me- it's Tim- oh God what did he do to you-"

Tim looks so worried.

Jay feels so guilty. 

What did he do to make him look that worried?

"M'srry" Jay slurs out.

Tim is crying now. "It's okay Jay just hold on-"

Jay vaguely registers being lifted. He doesn't feel anything besides his trembling hands and his eyes that weigh a ton.

"Keep your eyes open for me, Jay. You'll be okay-"

Jay tries to nod, hopes he does it. He keeps his eyes open but doesn't see anything besides the side of Tim's head. They're outside now, the light is so bright that Jay closes his eyes. There's a ringing in his ears and he really _really_ wants to sleep.

They reach the car, Tim fumbles with the keys and attempts to keep Jay upright. Finally, he gets Jay into the backseat, laying him down with his head elevated. Jay breathes slowly, chest rising and falling under his bloodsoaked shirt.

"Stay awake, Jay. Please."

Jay nods. He can't remember why they were even in the car. He puts a shaky hand on his side and watches as Tim gets in the drivers seat and starts the car. His eyelids are heavy again, and he decides resting them would be nice for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Did he live? Did he die? Who knows! See you tomorrow!


End file.
